Mar e Fogo
by TigerxFox
Summary: Sanji era um homem esperto. Ninguém deduziria isso ao olhar sua vida amorosa, entretanto. Seu cérebro aparentemente não funciona perto de mulher alguma e isso sempre gerou consequências desagradáveis para o loiro. Sanji era, na verdade, um homem idiota.


_"__Love, it will not betray you_

_Dismay or enslave you, it will set you free_

_Be more like the man you were made to be"_

Sanji é mar. E Zoro morreria antes de admitir que, quando criança, tivera medo de mar. Nunca ia muito à praia, naquela época. Se fosse, não entrava na água porque achava que iria se perder, achava que o mar, que é infinito, iria carregá-lo. Tinha medo de ser arrastado ao léu, a alguma ilha deserta. Ele é grande, belo e infinito, porém instável. E essa é a real beleza dele, na realidade. Embora profunda, a água é cristalina, ele é repleto de cor e verdade.

Quando teve que morar longe dele por um tempo, ele costumava ir à praia. Porque gostava da brisa, de sentir a água em seus pés, de ver o mar. Mentira. Ele ia porque quando olhava o mar ele via um caminho, como se a partir dali soubesse pelo menos a direção até onde quer chegar. Ele olhava a imensidão azul e sabia que, em algum ponto além do que seus olhos podiam ver, ele estava lá. Em outra vida, pensando em outras coisas, com outras pessoas. Era análogo a olhar a lua, mas o mar ele pode sentir na pele, é como se pudesse por um instante, um lapso no espaço, tocá-lo. E por esse instante ele fingia que ele sabia, fingia que ele sentia o mesmo. E talvez até sentisse...Mas havia um porém.

Sanji era um homem esperto. Ninguém deduziria isso ao olhar sua vida amorosa, entretanto. Seu cérebro aparentemente não funciona perto de mulher alguma e isso sempre gerou consequências desagradáveis para o loiro. Sanji era, na verdade, um homem idiota.

Ele era romântico, embora completamente pervertido, e acreditava que tudo envolvia romance e amor. Desde pequeno foi assim. E desde pequeno sempre foi um tapete para qualquer garota passar por cima. Passar por cima, pisar, limpar os pés. Isso irritava Zoro em proporções astronômicas. Não apenas pelo ciúme, que ele nunca admitiria que sentia nem em um milhão de anos, mas porque ele não entendia como alguém poderia jogar todo seu orgulho na lama por um rabo de saia, e Sanji era um homem orgulhoso. Enfurecia Zoro o fato do loiro voltar toda a sua atenção para garotas que não correspondiam 1% da sua devoção. Enfurecia Zoro o fato de Sanji ter que ficar se fazendo de bobo o tempo inteiro. Enfurecia Zoro o fato de Sanji aparentemente achar que algumas migalhas de suas deusas eram tudo o que ele merecia ganhar em troca, como se ele fosse menor que elas, como se ele importasse menos. Claro, isso tudo provavelmente estava galgado em seus pais, cada um com sua parcela de culpa. Seu pai adotivo por ter ensinado baboseiras sexistas travestidas de "respeito" ao menino e seu pai biológico por ter enfiado em sua cabeça que ele não tinha valor algum.

A mellorine da vez era ótima. Ela era linda, elegante, tinha uma silhueta "perfeita". Muito carinhosa com animais e com suas amigas. Vestia-se bem, gostava de dinheiro, estava sempre impecável. E, ao contrário do seu namorado, era muito esperta. Sabia perfeitamente como conseguir tudo que queria de qualquer homem trouxa.

"Qual o gosto do sapato dela?" Carne perguntou fingindo curiosidade. Sanji olhou para ele confuso e desconfiado.

"Ah, é porque você lambe tanto a sola dele que eu achei que saberia." Sanji, que nunca perde a oportunidade de rebater um insulto, fingiu que não ouviu. Zoro, que nunca perde a oportunidade de zoar Sanji, não conseguiu nem rir da verdade em forma de piada proferida por Carne.

No começo, sua namorada falava manso com ele. Era um doce na hora de pedir as coisas, ele fazia tudo que ela queria. Com o passar do tempo, depois de prendê-lo na coleira, ela não se importava nem mais em fingir. Sabia que não importava o que fizesse ainda teria a atenção e dedicação do imbecil, e ele não iria a lugar nenhum.

Ela sempre tinha outras prioridades, outros compromissos. Ela não escutava uma palavra do que ele falava, respondia apenas o que achava necessário. Não se empolgava com seus triunfos, esfregava na sua cara seus fracassos.

Ela esperava que ele adivinhasse tudo que ela queria 24h por dia. E, por deus, ele tentava tanto. Ela, por outro lado, não dedicava um precioso segundo do seu dia pensando em como ele se sentia. Suas ações e palavras corriam sem filtro, sem empatia. Algumas vezes, até deliberadamente.

Ela tinha a língua ferina e Sanji achava que isso era um charme dela. Não admitiria que ninguém considerasse isso um defeito, e claro que nunca deixou ninguém maldizer uma dama em sua frente. Mesmo quando essa mesma língua proferia palavras que machucavam seu coração. Mesmo que, quando explicasse vez após vez o quão magoado ele ficava, a língua continuasse a destilar o mesmo veneno.

Ele faria de tudo por ela. Ela não queria fazer nem o mínimo. Como o ótimo idiota viciado em auto-sacrifício que ele é, acha que precisa se sacrificar por amor sempre. Porque é romântico. E gentil. E idiota. Sim, o amor é cego. Justamente por isso que se sacrifica muita coisa por um relacionamento. Mas o limite é que você nunca deveria trair suas barreiras. Uma relação saudável é baseada em reciprocidade e empatia.

Zoro, por outro lado, era bruto, talvez não fosse a melhor pessoa do mundo com palavras. Mas ele o conhecia, sabia ler o outro como um livro, conhecia seus trejeitos de cor. Ele escutava pacientemente todas as reclamações, histórias e vontades do loiro. Geralmente ele não estava interessado em nada muito longo que alguém tivesse para contar, não prestava muita atenção em ninguém. Mas Sanji ele fazia questão de ouvir, e seus olhos o buscavam ávidos como ímãs a todo instante. Seu cérebro de alga gastava tempo bolando novos apelidos para o chef diariamente. E o principal sobre seus insultos é que era uma troca de insultos. Assim como suas lutas físicas, suas brigas verbais eram recíprocas. E não eram feitos para ferir, eram criados para provocar, atiçar, enfurecer sim. Mas nunca ferir. Várias ocasiões vinham à sua mente, mas uma em especial aquecia seu pensamento. Ele lembrava muito bem do dia em que Zoro viu seu sobrenome pela primeira vez, já que Sanji evitava a todo custo usá-lo, e resolveu chamar Sanji por ele. Essa foi a primeira e única vez, porque ao fazê-lo, Zoro imediatamente percebeu que o que havia nos olhos do loiro não era irritação, era tristeza, e ele nunca o machucaria de propósito. E é por isso que ele sabia exatamente como aquele homem se sentia em relação a ele, mesmo que ele nunca tivesse dito. O amor permeava cada gesto e cuidado dele.

Zoro era fogo. E queimava pra caralho. Mas ele precisava tocá-lo. Só gostar dele queimava, ardia no seu orgulho. Por ser um homem, o primeiro, o que trazia o peso da repressão externa e interna. Por já estar em um relacionamento, o que trazia a culpa. Mas ele também é casa, conforto, certeza. Estar com ele é como colocar pijamas e pantufas num dia frio e se enrolar em cinco cobertores em cima de uma cama quentinha. Aquecido e a salvo.

Romance que dói parece bom à primeira vista, mas o saudável é melhor. Aquele que te põe pra cima, que te faz se sentir melhor, e não duvidar de si mesmo. Aquele que te dá forças e não te abala. Aquele que te traz calma e confiança e não uma histeria por qualquer migalha. Aquele que te abraça apertado e não frouxamente. Romance que dói tem muito de confundir obsessão com amor, desespero com beleza, abuso com carinho, migalha com felicidade, sexo com intimidade. A insegurança e a ansiedade reinam numa mente que acha normal se achar inferior, ter medo de perder, amar de doer, se desesperar todo dia. Normal se culpar sem estar errado, dar muito mais do que receber. Romance que dói é como uma aventura num rio turvo e desconhecido de corredeiras num bote desgovernado. Unilateral.

E deixar esse bote é difícil, não há freio, não há lugar seguro para pular, você precisa fazer isso completamente sozinho. Na verdade, mudar, em geral, é difícil. Mas, Sanji decidiu que preferia a casa quentinha pelo calor de uma lareira, pacata e amorosa. Recíproca.

Ele juntou toda sua coragem e disse as palavras a ela da maneira mais educada e gentil possível. Ela, em resposta, havia jogado um prato em sua direção. Ele desviou rapidamente e o objeto se estilhaçou na parede atrás dele. Sanji fitava, imóvel, os cacos no chão. Observando a imagem distorcida de sua amada refletida naqueles pedaços. Ela parecia horrível...talvez fosse assim que se parecesse por dentro, ou talvez fosse assim que os outros a vissem. Foi em direção à porta.

"Se você der mais um passo e sair por essa porta não precisa voltar." Ela disse, no tom monótono que sempre usava com ele, como se não se importasse, de qualquer forma.

Talvez fosse a maneira mais covarde de se fazer isso, mas ao menos ele fez. Não saberia se conseguiria confrontar uma dama diretamente, dizer as coisas horríveis que estava pensando sobre ela em voz alta. Então ele simplesmente permaneceu em silêncio e continuou a andar.

"Ótimo então. Você e suas sobrancelhas medonhas só servem para me envergonhar, de qualquer forma."

Ele mordeu o lábio forte. Mesmo no último momento, ela ainda arranjava um jeito de feri-lo.

Ele ligou para Zoro, que ouviu pacientemente tudo que ele tinha para falar. Mais tarde, ele apareceu no apartamento do loiro. Zoro pegou na mão de Sanji, um gesto estranhamente delicado para o neandertal. Mas aquela delicadeza era apenas para ele, por ele, ele tentava seu máximo ser delicado. E sua mão tremia. Tremia como em todas as vezes que ele pensou em falar o que sentia e não teve coragem. Tremia como a cada vez que ele ouvia algo próximo de um elogio vindo do cozinheiro. Zoro detestava esse tique, abominava a ideia de parecer fraco. Mas aqui ele estava, mostrando deliberadamente isso a Sanji, dando sua mão trêmula a ele, exposto e vulnerável. Ele afastou os cabelos áureos do rapaz e plantou um beijo no caracol de sua sobrancelha repetindo o gesto na outra.

"São lindas, sabia?" Era a primeira vez que elogiava a aparência dele, talvez provavelmente a última. Mas poderia passar por cima do seu orgulho uma única vez se significasse confortar o outro.

Ao ver os sentimentos dissolvidos no azul naqueles olhos cor-de-mar, ele plantou o terceiro beijo em seus lábios rosados. Seus lábios eram quentes, Sanji pensou. Mas não queimava. Ele estava aquecido por dentro.


End file.
